1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to adaptive radio frequency (RF) saturation detection in a wireless device implementing multiple wireless protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless radio frequency (RF) communication is being used for a plethora of applications, such as in laptops, cell phones, and other wireless communication devices (“wireless devices”). In fact, wireless communication is becoming so widely used, it is common for wireless devices to be able to communicate using a plurality of different wireless communication protocols. Accordingly, it is common for a wireless device to have different circuit portions that implement different wireless protocols.
An automatic gain control (AGC) unit in a receiving wireless device typically adjusts the gain of an RF front end and other processing units during reception of wireless signals to enable proper reception. The AGC unit typically adjusts the gain of the RF front end and other processing units based on analyzing the power of a digitized RF signal at the output of an analog to digital converter (ADC). This analysis and adjustment is complicated in the case of a wireless device intended to simultaneously receive multiple signals of different wireless protocols. Accordingly, improvements in RF signal analysis and control are desired.